


Doublemint

by LifeIsDaBubbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Sam and Dean, Canon Rewrite, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Humor, Just a hint of threesome, Manbun Sam, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sam Winchester-centric, Short One Shot, Sweatervest Dean, canonish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsDaBubbles/pseuds/LifeIsDaBubbles
Summary: Just a quick little blurb of what would happen (in my head) if Sam had a girlfriend who came home to discover AU richy-rich Sam and Dean.Might add some sex to it later, but wanted to just get this idea out and on paper :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Doublemint

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sue me, I don't have anything but an active imagination.

A quick, abrupt beep sound emanated twice from Sam’s watch, jarringly reminding him that his girlfriend Kyle was going to be home from her jog soon. He panicked. He knew  _ exactly _ how his--wonderfully--sexually adventurous girlfriend was going to react to coming home and finding two of him. He considered it--for her--but as he eyed the prissy, ponytail-sporting version of himself struggling to open a simple beer bottle, he knew there was no way. 

“Uh, Dean, could we maybe have this conversation…” He eyed the centrally located map table room dubiously, “elsewhere?” He then eyed their two, silver-spooned, man-bun and ascot wearing counterparts with the same expression and added, “before Kyle gets back from jogging?” 

“Why?” Dean asked, confused. Sam grimaced slightly; how to explain?

“Who’s Kyle?” Fancy Dean asked. 

Sam didn’t have time to figure out how to answer either question before they heard the unmistakable sound of the bunker door open and then shut.

“Shit.” Sam bristled, pinching the bridge of his nose.  _ Oh, boy,  _ this was going to be awkward, he just knew it.

Dean, his fancy counterpart, and Fancy Sam craned their necks to see who it was they heard entering the bunker. Dean wasn’t surprised to see it was his brother’s partner, Kyle. The Stuffy Bros, however, were stunned.

It was understandable; Kyle was stunning. At about 5’8”, she was tall but still dwarfed by the men in the room. Her jogging outfit consisted of a neon pink sports bra and matching leggings, both of which accentuated her naturally plump and curvy body beautifully. A matching pink headband bordered the soft cloud of ink-black, springy coils atop her head, which bounced ever so lightly with each step. There were headphones in her ears and a light sheen of sweat covering her golden-brown skin. 

Staring down at her phone, she carefully descended the stairs, presumably fiddling with her jogging app, which made her appear almost as though she was walking in slow motion.

“Who’s _ that _ ?” Fancy Sam asked, mesmerized. 

“My partner,” Sam explained in a hushed voice, forcing himself not to look directly at her, as though the feeling of his eyes might catch her attention. 

_ Maybe she’ll just walk out of the room without looking up _ , He hoped. 

“Your dad lets you date?” Fancy Sam and Dean seemed shocked. Regular Sam and Dean shared a highly confused--and maybe a little concerned--expression.

“Dude, he’s almost 40.” Dean scolded himself. He seemed offended at the question. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Kyle casually walked through the room, heading for the hallway to the bedroom she shared with Sam. With a quick, distracted glance up from her phone, she smiled sweetly at Fancy Sam.

“Hey honey.” The haughty man blushed furiously under the gaze of her bright hazel eyes and averted his own, though hers were back down on her phone before she’d even started talking. Sam winced and held his breath as she kept walking. All four of them watched her with bated breath; Sam and Dean wondering if she was going to notice the difference, Fancy Sam and Dean wondering who the hell the gorgeous woman was. 

Once she’d reached the doorway, Sam almost allowed himself to relax. Then she paused. 

Still scrolling through her phone, she pulled out one of her earbuds and said, “‘Bout to take a shower, you wanna join me?” Looking away from the phone, she tossed a flirty wink at Fancy Sam, before her eyes saw that Sam was actually standing up on the other side of the table. Her brain registered him and thought she’d just accidentally asked Cas to join her in the shower, so she turned back to apologize to the man sitting in the chair. But she found Sam in the chair, not Cas. But Sam was also standing up on the other side of the table. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed both Deans and snapped her neck to look. 

No one moved. 

Taking slow, careful steps, she walked back into the room and around to stand at the head of the table, between Sam and Fancy Sam. Her eyes got wide as she looked back and forth between all four of them slowly. 

Without looking at anyone in particular she asked, “Uh, Sam?” 

“Yes?” Fancy Sam and Sam responded at the same time. Kyle’s eyes went wider still. Sam gave his clone an exasperated look, to which he shrugged innocently. She looked them both up and down quizzically.

After a moment, she shuffled a few inches closer to the Sam who wasn't wearing a ponytail and wondered aloud, “Did something happen while I was jogging?”

“Uhhh, you could say that,” Sam nodded helplessly. He was  _ really _ hoping this didn’t get awkward, though he was watching her closely and knew it was a long shot. She had noticed Fancy Sam avoiding looking at her, which allowed her to run her eyes over him slowly once more. Though it was clear that his mannerisms were very different, other than the man bun he looked exactly the same as Sam. Her Sam. Her, very, very hot and very, very sexy and  _ very, very  _ amazing in bed Sam. 

_ Exactly the same _ , A smirk appeared on her plump, ruddy lips. 

“Kyle?” Sam asked, seeing the look she was giving his snooty self.

“Wha?” She hadn't taken her eyes off Fancy Sam, whose cheeks were burning under her gaze. It made her grin. She wondered if  _ everything _ was the same...

“Kyle!” 

“Sorry!” She turned quickly back to Sam and Dean and asked, “So uh...how  _ did _ the doublemint twins show up?” Fancy Sam and Dean shared a slightly offended look. 

“God’s pissed, alternate realities are blending, it’s a whole big...  _ thing _ ,” Dean explained nonchalantly.

“Oh?” She asked absentmindedly, looking back at Fancy Sam again. He’d finally been brave enough to look her in the eye and she gave him a flirty smile. “Well, hello. I’m Kyle, Sam’s partner. Nice to meet you, both.”

Fancy Dean instantly stood up and reached across the table with an open hand. Slightly surprised, she instinctively reached back with hers to shake it. He took her hand and instead placed a soft, polite kiss on the back, “Enchante, mademoiselle. Dean. Lovely to meet you.”

Kyle grinned and let out a nervous, girly laughter, while Sam and Dean exchanged annoyed looks. Fancy Dean let go of her hand and sat back down as she turned to Fancy Sam, who swallowed nervously. 

With an abrupt throat clearing, he announced himself formally, “Samuel Henry Johnathan Winchester. Pleased to meet you.” 

"What the fuck?" Sam muttered quietly and Dean tried hard to keep from laughing. When she took his hand, he gave her a quick, polite shake, barely meeting her eye, then let go as though her soft, silky skin burned him.

“Are you boys staying?” Kyle asked, trying not to sound too hopeful, though Sam could read it all over her face. 

“No.” Sam and Dean echoed together sternly. 

Kyle’s neck snapped toward Sam suddenly and the two of them exchanged a few looks back and forth. 

After a glance or two at Fancy Sam, Sam reiterated a firm, “No!” 

“Oh, fine!” Kyle’s foot stomped and she huffed, turning quickly and heading for the doorway while angrily grumbling, “But when my double shows up and you want to do naughty things to her, my answer is going to be no, too!” 

With a sigh, he called knowingly after her, “No it won’t!”

“Damnit!” Came Kyle’s frustrated reply from down the hallway.

“So, do you have a partner, too?” Fancy Dean asked Dean, scanning his eyes around the bunker with piqued curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Big ups to my Ball Bustin' Bias, without whose love and support, I surely would have written nary a word.


End file.
